Um Cachecol Para O Kazekage
by FeH-Chan
Summary: [Oneshot][Gaara's POV][Shonenai]Estava frio e ele só queria ficar quentinho, invada um pouco a mente de Gaara na pior temperatura possivel para o menino do deserto! n.n


**Um Cachecol Para O Kazekage**

**Gaara's POV**

Lá no deserto é muito simples: De dia faz 40ºC e de noite faz 0º. Mas aqui nesse inferno branco é um frio terrível, não consigo nem respirar direito com tanta roupa por cima de mim e ainda estou com frio! E a única companhia que tenho fica berrando sobre o fogo da juventude! EU NÃO QUERO O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!! EU QUERO É A MINHA CAMA QUENTINHA!!!! DROGA!!

Porque a droga do encontro dos Kages tem que ser no meio da neve?? E porque logo EU tenho que ir com um idiota para o lugar? Ele é de Konoha, e eu sou de Suna, KO-NO-HA! SU-NA! É só eu ou essas palavras são diferentes? Caramba! Elas são diferentes, porque nós somos de Vilas diferentes!

Nota pessoal: Nunca receber viajantes de Konoha só porque sua vila está no caminho para o local do maldito encontro de Kages.

- Gaara-sama! – E lá estava aquela figura berrando e acenando para mim. – Vamos! – Da onde ele tira tanta energia nesse frio?

- Eu odeio esse lugar. É muito frio...

- É só você se mexer que o frio passa! – Ele ta fazendo flexões... QUEM EM SÃ CONSCIENCIA FAZ FLEXÕES NO MEIO DA NEVE??

- Se você não sabe... Eu não sou lá muito esportivo...

Claro que eu não sou esportivo! A areia faz tudo por mim! Menos um casaco!! Porque essa areia inútil não faz um casaco? Ela não devia me proteger?? FAÇA UM CASACO PRA MI, DROGA!

- Acho que temos tempo para comer algo quente, quer?

- Sim. – É obvio que eu quero! Que frio infernal! Não foi à toa que eu nasci no deserto. Nunca pensei que diria isso: Viva ao deserto!

Entramos em um bar. Como tá quentinho aqui dentro! Não quero saber se eu sou Kazekage, Deus, padre ou o raio que o parta! Eu não saio desse bar enquanto não esquentar!

Me sento em uma mesa e espero o Lee fazer o pedido. Ser Kage tem que ter alguma mordomia, não é?

- Olá! – Ele foi falar com a garçonete, como ela conseguia ficar com aquele uniforme e sem estar com um casaco? – O que deseja senhor?

- O que você tem de quente?

- São estrangeiros?

- Sim. A senhorita teria um chá?

- Me desculpe, mas não vendemos bebidas quentes. Posso lhes preparar uma torrada, é o que de mais quente nós temos.

- Entendo, pode ser então!

QUE INFERNO É ESSE QUE NÃO VENDE NADA QUENTE??

- Gaara-sama.

Eu aqui todo esperançoso que essa droga de frio ia finalmente passar e aquela inútil da garçonete diz que não tem nada de quente! Pelo menos posso me contentar com esse bar quentinho...

- Gaara-sama.

Só que daqui a pouco agente vai ter que sair pra chegar na droga da reunião! Eu odeio ser Kazekage! É um saco! Se eu pudesse passava esse titulo idiota agora para o Naruto, ai ele ia sofrer! E eu ia rir da cara dele com o maior prazer.

- Gaara-sama.

- QUE QUÊ FOI?

A cara de assustado do Lee foi muito engraçada, mas é melhor eu não rir, vai contra o meu jeito serio, sabe?

- E-ela... Vai trazer umas torradas para nós. Espero que não se importe, ela não tinha nenhuma bebida quente.

- Hn.

Melhor eu não falar muito, senão vou começar a reclamar tanto que nem eu vou me reconhecer.

- Esse lugar é bem legal!

- Hn.

Nota simples que serve para a vida de qualquer um: Se não estiver ouvindo o que o outro está falando, sorria e concorde. Claro que eu não estou sorrindo!

- Eu nunca tinha visto neve antes!

- Hn.

Eu acho que ele ta tentando puxar assunto.

- Aqui estão as torradas!

Finalmente! Comida quentinha! Não tem nenhuma bebida, mas pelo menos isso. Cara, que delícia... Pode não ter nada pra beber, mas ta ótimo.

- Gostou? – Perguntou Lee, enquanto eu estava distraído pensando no gosto maravilhoso daquilo.

- Da pro gasto.

Até parece que eu realmente vou admitir que aquilo está bom! Tenho o meu orgulho para zelar! Ta eu sei... Isso foi meio exagero... Ah! Que saco, aquela torrada maravilhosa terminou... EI O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO LEE?

- Tinha um sujeirinha!

Ninguém toca no meu rosto desde que... Que... Que eu me lembro!To sentindo minha cara vermelha, e minhas orelhas estão queimando.

- Vamos indo, Gaara-sama?

Que bom que ele é idiota demais para perceber.

E cá estamos nós de novo nesse frio de lascar. Não agüento mais andar e estou tremendo mais que vara-verde. Quero um chocolate quente, um cobertor e uma bacia de água quente sobre os meus pés, enquanto fico sentado em uma cadeira de balanço na frente da fogueira. Sim, eu vi isso na TV, mas deve ser legal.

- Gaara-sama, está com frio?

- Um pouco.

Ele colocou o cachecol dele em mim... Ta tão quentinho... Tão confortável... Eu acho que to ficando vermelhinho de novo... Recomponha-se Gaara!

- E-eu não quero, obrigado.

- Mas você vai pegar um resfriado!

- Eu não me importo.

Que saco, odeio ser orgulhoso! Tava tão bom naquele cachecol!

- M-mas você ta com frio!

- Estou, mas não preciso de sua ajuda.

A carinha de manhoso dele agora foi muito... Muito... Boba.

- Então... – Ele ta vermelho, isso não é bom. – Se quiser podemos andar mais juntos...

Ele ta tão... Tão... Ele corado fica tão... Bobo... Porque não consigo xingá-lo de algo mais agressivo do que "bobo"?

Virei a cara, com expressão de mau humor.

- Ta. – Não acredito que aceitei.

Ele me abraçou! E-eu deveria dar um empurrão nele agora e daí ele... Ah, eu quero mais é que meu orgulho se dane! Ta tão quentinho! **n**////**n**

* * *

Ficzinha Fluffly que escrevi em um dia n.n 

Tudo graças à uma imagem de vi no deviantart de autoria da BBH (caso alguém queira procurar, o nick dela é BBH mesmo xD)

Espero que tenham gostado n////n

E mandei reviews ta bom :3 _(puppy eyes)_


End file.
